


Shimmering Blue

by xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, But only a little, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love it so much, Keith Is Gay AF, M/M, Magic, Mer!AU, Mer!Lance, but whats new lol, human!keith, lance is pretty, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx/pseuds/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx
Summary: He let his eyes travel down the boys back, to find the problem, and gasped loudly. Instead of legs, the boy had a long, metallic dark blue fish tail. Which was currently stuck between two rocks. Keith didn't know what to say, so he blurted out the first thing on his mind."How'd you get in there, man?!"





	

°○○°○°○°○○°○

"Oh Keith, you'll love it here!"

"Yeah no." Keith snorted. His brother stared down at him in slight worry. "You will!"

"No, Shiro, I won't! Why do we have to move here anyway! I had a life! Hell, even friends!"

Shiro put up his hands in defense. "Hunk and Pidge can visit you all they want!" Keith scoffed. "Mhh..."

The house was pretty, but Keith still hated it. Shiro's family had decided to move to the sea, just weeks after they adopted him.

Keith announced his need for privacy, and marched towards the beach. The beach sure was pretty too...but Keith didn't want to find it pretty, when he was honest. He wanted to hate everything here.  
He sat down in the sand, ruffling his black hair. His friends....he missed them already. Sure, Shiro was his adoptive brother as well as his first friend, but that was different.

The wind made a wailing sound, and Keith shivered. It took him a few seconds to realize...  
There was no wind. It was absolutely no breeze going. A second wail echoed over the beach. A strangely pained wail.  
Keith jumped up in panic. "Hello?" He shouted. The wail returned, sounding more like a desperate scream now. "Where are you!"

The scream directed him into the spiky cliff area a few minutes away. Keith was vary, but when he heard the stangled cries he dropped all caution and sprinted in between the sharp rocks.

There were way too many rocks, Keith thought as he ran. He felt his lungs protest.

"I'm here! Where are you?" Keith shouted. A strained whimper answered him, really close. And then he saw him.

Well, only his upper body. The boy had brown skin, and ever browner hair. His lower half was hidden by the rocks, and he looked absolutely desperate.  
"Hey!" Keith breathed out, and dropped to his knees next to him. He let his eyes travel down the boys back, to find the problem, and gasped loudly.

Instead of legs, the boy had a long, metallic dark blue fish tail. Which was currently stuck between two rocks. Keith didn't know what to say, so he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"How'd you get in there, man?!"

The mermaid boy glanced up at him. "Tide..." he whispered barely audible. His voice was nice, Keith noted. He nodded slowly. "And now you can't get-"  
A hand grabbed his thigh. "You have to help me!" The boy begged. "I'm going dry!" Tears spilled from his eyes.  
"Oh." Was all Keith managed to say. "Right." He stared at the tail. "What do I do?"

The boy's eyes widened and he started shaking. "Just get me out!" Keith swallowed and moved towards the tail, and placed a hand on it.

Mermaid boy shuddered. Keith felt very, very weird but he grabbed the tail and tried to lift it. It moved slightly. The boy wriggled, and the tail slipped out of Keith's grip.  
"Stay still." He ordered, and pulled again. And again. He slowly raised the tail from it's place and placed it on the sand.  
The mermaid boy stared at it in amazement, and widely smiled at Keith, showing off his sharp teeth. Scary, but wow, he was cute! Keith suddenly realized.

"Thank you so much! You're really a nice landling!" The boy laughed and looked around for the sea. "And now-"

The ocean was about ten metres away.

"Uhm, landling? Could-" "Name's Keith." "Oh. Keith. Could you maybe...help me again?"  
Keith sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Only if...we can meet again." The mermaid boy smiled unsurely. "Uh...okay?" Keith grinned back and walked over to him.  
The boy slung an arm around his shoulder and Keith lifted him up. He felt the boy's breath hard against his cheek and realized just how badly he needed water.

He doubled his pace and dragged mermaid boy into the water. When his fin hit the waves, the boy sucked in a relieved breath.  
He plunged out of Keith's grip and emerged in the water. When he came back up, he looked like an angel. With a fishtail.

"Thank you, Keith!" Keith smiled. "Be here tomorrow evening?" Mermaid boy asked with a smirk. Keith nodded. As the boy was already swimming away, he yelled: "Wait! What's your name!"

The answer was faint, but clear.

"Lance!"

○°○○°°○°○○○°○ ○°

Keith couldn't sit still the entire day. He looked forward to the evening. To mermaid boy, Lance. And finally it was time.  
He took his swimming trunks, just in case. Almost out of the door, he heard Shiro's worrying voice.  
"Where you goin'?" Keith mentally groaned. "I'm going on a walk. Y'know, alone time." Shiro nodded and ruffled his hair. "Take care." "Ya."

And then he was out, and running towards the cliffs. Warm air flowed around him, his feet drumming a rythm onto the sand.

He didn't take more than five minutes.

Lance was already there, waving at him. "Come in!" He yelled. And Keith changed, and sprinted towards the shore.  
The water was surprisingly warm. Keith sighed happily and sat down, the water reaching his neck. Lance waggled his tail.  
"Wanna race, Keith?" Keith snorted. "Fair game, heh?" Lance giggled. "I can pull you along?" The boy suggested. Keith nodded slowly.

Suddenly Lance grabbed his hands and put them behind his neck. Keith yelped in surprise. "Turn!" Lance ordered, and Keith slid around him onto the merboy's back. His face was burning, thank god Lance couldn't see him.

And then Lance swam. Keith could hardly hold on, hands slipping from Lance's shoulders and probably leaving red marks. He was faster than any speedboat Keith had ever been on. "Lance! Stop!"  
Keith swallowed water and choked. He clung to Lance, unable to tell him that he was almost drowning. So he did the only logical thing.

He pulled himself forward, face in the crook of the merboy's neck, and bit down.

"Ah!" Lance squealed and slowed down, whirling Keith around. Keith was coughing and spluttering.  
"Keith! Oh god!" Lance started patting, or rather smacking the suffering boy's back. Once Keith had caught his breath, he glared at Lance.

And realized how close they were. Lance's eyes were a deep blue. He could almost see waves in them...

"Keith?" Lance asked carefully. "I'm fine..." Keith exhaled. "Just...don't go too fast, yeah?" "Yeah. Sorry." Lance looked down. "Humans sure are fragile..."  
Keith nodded. "Compared to you..." Suddenly he slid out of Lance's arms and dissapeared underwater. Holding his breath, he opened his eyes slightly.

Lance was staring at him. His chocolate brown hair was flowing with the waves. Keith stared back shamelessly. He felt that here, underwater, it was okay to.  
Keith poked Lance's nose. The merboy looked deeply confused, and slowly poked Keith's nose back. Keith smiled brightly, and did it again. And Lance repeated.

°○○°○°°○○°○○°○

Keith visited Lance daily. He always saw the blue tail from far away. He always brought the boy human things, food and little things. And Lance always loved them.

Today Keith was late, so he expected Lance to be waiting impatiently. But the beach was empty.

And Lance didn't come. Keith waited for four hours before returning home. He didn't find any sleep that night.

Lance didn't show up the next evening either. And the one after that. And another...

Keith was horribly lonely. He missed Lance. He missed the fanged smile, and the way too wide grin. He missed the ocean's reflections in dark blue eyes. He missed the metallic blue fish tail, the chocolate brown hair and skin. And three days into Lance's dissapearance he realized it.

He had a giant crush on him. Keith was head over heels for that idiot. He realized it sitting on his bed, head between his knees, mind out on the ocean. He was crying.

And so he fell asleep, overwhelmed by his feelings, sobbing and worn out from worry.

°○°○°○○°°○○°○

"Beach day!!" Shiro's booming voice echoed through the small house. Keith groaned. He was not in the mood to share his and Lance's playground with others, but his brother had other ideas.

"Rise and shine, my man!" "Shut the fuck up, Shiro!" The older boy chuckled. "Watch your language!" Keith mumbled an answer and slowly got up and waddled into the bathroom.

They arrived at the beach an hour later, Keith, Shiro and Shiro's parents. Well, Keith's too, but whatever. Keith immedeately plunged into the water. Lance, he thought, Lance, where are you?

Shiro and his dad started playing with the beach ball after an hour or so. Mum was sunbathing and Keith was floating on his back. Everything was normal.  
Keith sank. He breathed out through his nose and sank, closing his eyes. His bond with Lance had made him completely trust the water. Eyes screwed shut, he sank more....

Slowly he opened his eyes. And they stared right into dark blue ones.

Before Keith could react, a hand settled on his mouth and nose, and he was pulled through the water at outrageous speed. But he didn't struggle.  
After a few seconds, he was pulled up, and air hit his face. The hand was gone, and Keith sucked in the air. Then the hand returned, and he closed his eyes. They moved again, and then they ultimately stopped.

"Lance!" Keith gasped. He was leaning on a rock in the water, not far from where they had first met. The merboy looked at him with wide eyes. There was something in his gaze...

"Lance...?"

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his neck, and razor sharp teeth scraped Keith's throat. He inhaled sharply. Lance was shaking.

"What...are you doing?" Keith pressed out. "I have to..." Lance whispered. Keith didn't dare to struggle. "Have to...what?"

Something wet dropped onto Keith's chest. Lance was crying. "I have to kill you!" He sobbed. A weight dropped into Keith's stomach.  
"What...? Why?!" He asked, as calm as possible. "The others....they said I couldn't...I couldn't..." Lance whimpered.  
Keith shivered at Lance's breath on his throat. "You couldn't what, Lance? What?" He breathed. Lance cried out.

"I couldn't fall in love with a human!"

Keith's world stopped. He felt everything at once. Lance liked him. And he threw his arms around him.  
"Keith!" Lance cried. "It's okay." Keith whispered. "It's okay. I feel the same way. I got you."

Lance fell to pieces. He crumbled in Keith's arms, holding onto him for dear life. "Keith...Keith..."

"I've got you, Lance."

"What do we do now?" The merboy sniffed. "I dunno." Keith replied. "But don't kill me, ya?"  
"I won't." Lance assured him. "Wasn't my plan anyway. I can't do that." Keith chuckled. "Then what was your plan?"  
"Scare you so bad you wouldn't wanna see me anymore." Keith laughed in disbelief. "That won't work. I'll always wanna see you."

Lance gasped slightly at that. "Why are you like this..." he smiled weakly. "But I could...y'know....shed my tail. Grow legs."  
Keith stared at him. "You would become human for me?" Lance looked down, unsure what to say. "I love my tail."  
"Then don't." Keith decided. "We'll figure something out." And suddenly Lance piped up. "I might have an idea." And with that he swam out and was gone.

°○○°○°○○°○

Keith told Shiro everything. And Shiro accepted it. Under one condition: he would get to meet Lance one day. Keith agreed happily.

He was sitting at the beach, looking out for a sign of his...well, almost- boyfriend? If that even existed for merfolk?  
Deep in thought he almost didn't notice the blue fin waving at him. He sprinted towards the water once he saw him.

"Lance!"

"Keith, I have a solution!" The merboy screamed from afar. They met in the water.

"Kiss me!" Lance yelled out. Keith gasped, and turned bright red. "What?!" Lance groaned and clasped Keith's face in his hands.  
"Just do it." He growled, and smashed their lips together. Keith closed his eyes, felt the soft touch of Lance's moist lips, how they fit together like missing puzzle pieces.

And then the spark blinded him. He pulled away from Lance in shock, and opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath.

Lance was kneeling in front of him. KNEELING. Lance had legs. Pretty, long, slender legs. Keith cried out in panic.

"Your tail!"

Lance giggled. "It'll come back. Promise. I talked to an old friend of mine, a witch named Allura. She gave me a potion that allows me to grow legs temporarily...if...if I can activate it with....a true love's kiss."

The merboy's face was burning. Keith broke into a wide smile. "Lance, that's amazing!" He threw himself at the boy, holding him tight and connecting their lips again. Lance smiled into the kiss, lips moving in perfect sync with Keith.  
They broke apart and Keith felt Lance nuzzle his face into his hair. He smiled and looked at his boyfriend.

"Let's go. I'll show you everything."

°○°○○°○°○°○

**Author's Note:**

> MER LANCE MER LANCE AHHHH  
> no seriously, i love this au and wanted to write my own take on it sooo here we are


End file.
